Digimon: Chaotic Future
by Rikui
Summary: A group of ten Digidestined in the year 3007 wake up to find themselves in the Digital World, and are faced with the challenge of protecting the legacy of Digimon.
1. A Strange World

Digimon: Chaotic Future  
  
Disclaimer: No, we don't one Digimon; the credit goes to whoever created it in the first place.  
  
Summary: A group of ten Digi-Destines in the year 3007 wake up to find themselves in the Digital World, and are faced with the challenge of protecting the legacy of Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: This story is created by two people, two friends. Myself and an anonymous person which shall not be named, due to her choice. Each chapter will be created by a different one of us, going in a pattern. The first chapter was created by me, the second by my friend, the third by be, the fourth by my friend, and so on and so forth...Reviews are appreciated greatly. Thanks for reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: A Group of Ten  
  
A group of kids lay in a field in the part of the Digital World known simply as, The Field. There was about ten of them, all from around different places in the Real World, or Earth. They had all come from different places, from different countries. A couple of them lived in the same country, but in different towns, so they didn't know each other, except for the two that were twins, and the two that were siblings. All were unconscious, except for one boy, Gareck Direkof.  
  
14 year-old Gareck was sitting, and looking around him. He had just spent several uneventful hours in a state of unconsciousness, much like the hours around him currently were in. He looked to be one of the older kids in the group of ten, only two or three looked to be about the same age, and one looked older. The rest were mostly younger than him. Direkof had grown up in Tokyo, Japan; a place that was growing more dismal and desolate everyday in the year 3007. Three World Wars had gone by, each far worse than the last. The latest World War, World War Five, had ended 14 years ago, in the same month of young Gareck's birth. England and the United States were the two world super powers, developing the latest technology and having the strongest military and intelligence services. France, China, and Japan were no longer powerful; they had fallen into large financial debt, and were no longer considered great countries.  
  
Gareck's wavy brown hair was being ruffled in the slight wind that had picked up, and his emerald green eyes took in his surroundings, including the figures of the ten kids around him. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants that had pockets, as well as these silver armbands around his wrists. A silver chain hung from his neck with nothing suspended on it, it was just a chain. His black cross-trainer shoes added little more to his dark and foreboding look. The 14 year-old had a dark and angry personality, rarely was he ever kind to anyone, a result of growing up on the streets of Tokyo with almost nothing. Near him lay a black backpack with a few of his things. Gareck turned his eyes from looking around at the field they were in and its ring of trees, to look at those that were around him.  
  
Not too far from Gareck Direkof were the two figures of the 12 year-old twins, Ryena and Rikui Jiranski. The two of them were from Minneapolis, Minnesota in the country known as the United States. They were the only children of one of the average, middle-class wage families. The two of them were as like as any twins could be, with their coal-black hair and crystal- blue eyes. Ryena's hair however, was straight and neat, while Rikui's was slightly-spiked. Rikui wore a plain, blue shirt and blue jeans, while his sister wore a plain green shirt and cacky pants. Ryena was a tomboy; she didn't like make-up, dresses, or anything else that most girls wore. She liked to climb trees, hang out with her brother and her guy friends, and sports. Both twins were energetic, outgoing, kind, and courageous. They also got into trouble a lot and were often referred to as 'The Trouble Twins' because of all the trouble they made and how they could usually tell what the other was thinking, a fact that unnerved many people especially when they finished each others sentences. The two twins were lying sprawled on the soft ground close to each other, unconscious. Both had their eyes shut and wore blue cross trainers, two blue backpacks were near them.  
  
Farther away from the three children, the youngest member of the group of kids, 8 year-old Kerra Hikon began to stir. Kerra's pale-blond hair was wet, in her hometown of London, England, it had been raining. Her violet purple eyes had just begun to open as she stirred, her legs and arms, as well as the rest of her body, moving a bit as well. She wore a yellow shirt as well as a yellow pair of pants. Her yellow cross trainers were on her feet, as well as yellow socks. The girl's favorite color was yellow. Kerra was also very smart, instead of being in the third grade as someone her age should be in, she was in fifth grade, two years younger than her classmates. Near her there was a yellow backpack, which held a laptop computer inside. Kerra was proud of the fact that she was smarter than everyone else her age and most of the people that were a couple of years older than her. The girl's family was well-known and respected; one of the rich families of England and her father was one of the ones responsible for the World War 14 years ago going so well for the country of England. After a few long minutes, Kerra awoke and sat up, blinking a couple of times; she was disorientated and didn't know where she was. She looked around, trying to get her bearings, and her eyes rested among the older kids around her.  
  
Not far away from the now-awakening Kerra Hikon lay 11 year-old Naram Gofskev. Naram was from Berlin, Germany and he has been well off in his middle-class family. Naram's eyes were a stormy grey in color, and his hair was a wintry white, not the white that comes from old age, but a natural white hair color. He wore a plain, white shirt and blue jeans. The boy was the quiet sort; he preferred to be on his own and was fairly shy around people, especially those that he didn't know all that well. Not much was known about Naram's original origin, the German family that he had lived in had adopted him when he was three years of age and nobody knew his real parents, including Naram. The boy constantly searched for them, knowing that they were still alive, and most likely looking for him as well. Near the boy there was a white backpack. The 11 year-old preferred white, saying that since white was called the abundance of color, or all the colors, that as long as he wore white, he was wearing every color. A very strange boy.  
  
All five of them had been walking, or in the case of Kerra running, on the streets of their hometown when suddenly they had seen a white and black swirling light in the sky, and had been transported here, unconscious. Kerra's eyes went next to Gareck, the only one who was awake. "Hello," she said to him. No answer, not even an acknowledgement that the older boy had heard her. "Hello?" she said again. Still no answer, Gareck had either not heard her, or he was ignoring the girl. Kerra decided to try again, louder this time. "I SAID HELLO!" she shouted loudly, loud enough to wake up the others that were still unconscious. Naram sat bolt up right, the shout had instantly awakened him. He looked around with frightened eyes, wondering where he was. As for Rikui and Ryena the two twins, they kept on sleeping, oblivious to the fact that the youngest among them had just shouted. Still no acknowledgement from Gareck, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Preview: Chapter Two will be known as The Other Five, and will focus on the other five members of this group of Digi-Destined.  
  
Author's Note: Nothing really, just review on this story and keep on reading. 


	2. The Other Five

Digimon: Chaotic Future  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Digimon, I'd be living in a private (PRIVATE!) mansion and Rikui would be too. Well, actually, she'd be living wherever she wanted and oh-Obviously, we don't own Digimon.  
  
Summary: A group of ten Digi-Destines in the year 3007 wake up to find themselves in the Digital World, and are faced with the challenge of protecting the legacy of Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Like Rikui said in the first chapter, this story is a collaboration between me and her. Who am I? Well, since I don't want stalkers or nothing trying to get me, my name shall not be revealed. You can just call me '...' which is my annonymous reviewing name. And no, I don't have an account here, but I've been reviewing since November 2003. Yeah.  
  
Enough of me blabbing, though. The thing you are about to read is the next chapter of Digimon: Chaotic Force, written entirely by myself. I seriously hope you like it, 'cause this is technically my only time going public with my writing. And don't be alarmed if you see random spouts of humor in there. See, that's the way I write.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: The Other Five  
  
"Geez, do you have to yell so loud! Some people are trying to sleep and- whoa." Sitting up straight, his green eyes wide, 14 year old Zack Harris (from Orlando, Florida in the USA) suddenly realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. "What the...?" His anger at having being awoken was soon taken over by confusion over where the heck he was at the moment. Utterly speechless, Zack's mouth hung open, remaining this way for a good ten minutes (but that comes in later). His jet-black hair was ruffled by the wind and so was the pajamas he had been wearing that night; a large t-shirt with 'Tampa Bay' printed on it and a pair of loose pants. His skin was deeply tanned from having been in the Florida sun, but nobody really cares about that.  
  
13 year old Luke Garter, a resident of Marseilles, France, had woken up from the yell from Kerra, and was now trying to make sense of what was going on. However, he soon found it was impossible and gave up before poking the still forms of Rikui and Ryena. "Are these guys alive?" He asked to no one in particular, choosing instead to identify whether or not members of the group were still among the living. His short brown hair limply was moved by the wind, creating an impression that it was a wig. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, a blue bandanna wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"No, Frenchie. That's why they're breathing, of course." Her statement sarcastic, 13 year old Meg James (from Alberta, Canada) joined Luke next to the twins, also poking them. Her fierce blue eyes displayed distrust instantly; she had just woken up in a strange place because someone was screaming (who was that?) and she wasn't sure she liked the people she had woken up with. For one, one kid was just staring off into space, another girl looked like she was eight (and Meg didn't like young kids) another's mouth was just hanging open, practically inviting a bug to fly in, another had hair as white as an albino, and these two looked dead. Her blonde hair in its ponytail whipped savagely around in the wind, nearly hitting Luke in the face. Being a tomboy, she was wearing a faded pair of jeans, a dirty looking white t-shirt and a Yankees baseball cap flipped backwards on her head. (Her brother had bought it for her when he took a trip to NYC). A pair of run-down sneakers rested calmly on her feet.  
  
Luke muttered something incoherent, but 12 year old Jamie Winters didn't really care, choosing to tune out an argument that was sure to follow. He was from Italy, with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He quickly scanned the group of people he had woken up with, quickly taking in their looks, and from what he could see, their personalities. His own was to be quiet and shy, not talking to anyone unless spoken to, and generally hiding himself behind a large book. He was wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
The last person to wake up, 11 year old Connor James (also from the United States, though his actual residence was unknown), was nervous. His gray eyes were hidden behind his glasses while his mousy brown hair was seemingly scattered all over his scalp, sticking up in odd angles as if he had bed-head. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. His head kept resounding with four words: What was going on?  
  
That was a question that nobody knew the answer to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I kinda don't have anything to say about the next chapter since Rikui hasn't showed it to me yet (have you even written it?) so I'm in as much suspense as you the reader are. Please, read and review and tell me whether or not I did something wrong. 


	3. The Field

Digimon: Chaotic Future  
  
Disclaimer: No, we don't one Digimon; the credit goes to whoever created it in the first place.  
  
Summary: A group of ten Digi-Destines in the year 3007 wake up to find themselves in the Digital World, and are faced with the challenge of protecting the legacy of Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: All right, as you can see, our styles are pretty different. That's part of what makes this fun. Anyway, about the Connor and Meg being related thing, I'm personally not sure. So, I really can't answer that question...But, if they are related, you'll find out eventually, for then it should be mentioned in a chapter somewhere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Fields  
  
Kerra looked over at Zack. "Well, if a certain someone over there had first answered when I spoke to him, then I wouldn't have yelled. It's his fault," she said, pointing over at Gareck. Gareck's eyes looked over at Kerra, shook his head, and ignored her some more. Zack's mouth was still open, still speechless as he looked around, before he looked back at Kerra and closed it.  
  
"You still shouldn't have shouted, even if we're in some strange place...I was trying to sleep!" he said, getting over his speechlessness.  
  
"Well, now is not the time to sleep, "Kerra replied.  
  
"What was that Frenchie?" Meg asked, glancing over at Luke.  
  
"Nothing. Will you please just stop calling me Frenchie? And stop flinging your hair like that, it almost hit me!" Luke replied. Meg smirked at him.  
  
"Well, Frenchie, for one, I did not almost hit you, two, if you don't like me, than tough, because I don't like you either," she replied.  
  
"Oh yes you did almost hit me!" Luke protested.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!  
  
"No, I didn't!  
  
"Yes you did!" The two went back and forth, fighting. Gareck looked over at them, and decided to say something.  
  
"Look, just stop fighting you two. It's annoying, besides, I'm trying to think," he said.  
  
"Oohh...Somebody's got a temper..." Meg murmured.  
  
"You got that right," Luke said. Gareck chose to ignore them, and looked around their surroundings again.  
  
Rikui and Ryena woke up simultaneously, the poking by the two 13-year-olds having increased to the point where it would have hurt. They sat up. "All right, whoever was poking us..." Rikui began.  
  
"Please stop, it's rather annoying," Ryena said, finishing his sentence. The two of them looked at Luke and Meg and glared at them, before looking around. Luke and Meg glared back at the two twins.  
  
"You know, we were just trying to see if you two were alive," Meg said.  
  
"Yea, it looked like you two were dead..." Luke said. Rikui and Ryena looked at each other and shared an unspoken thought before looking at Meg and Luke.  
  
"Well, we're alive all right?" they said simultaneously.  
  
"You know, that's freaky," Luke muttered.  
  
"Who cares if it's freaky? Just shut up, and try to think. Although, I doubt you're capable of doing that, all of you," Gareck said.  
  
Kerra had been listening to their conversation. "I can think! I may be eight, but I'm in the fifth grade! And I have a top of the line computer!" she said, taking out her blue computer and flipping it on. She then went to typing furiously on it, her fingers looking like a blur.  
  
"A little kid that's a genius with computers? This is insane!" Zack said, annoyed that apparently, an 8 year-old kid was better with computers than he was.  
  
"Does anybody know where we are? Or what's going on?" Connor asked. The others shook their heads.  
  
"No, but one things for sure, I'm not in France anymore," Luke said.  
  
"And I'm not in my bed sleeping," Zack remarked.  
  
"No kidding. You two are really smart you know that?" Meg asked sarcastically and rolling her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't look like we're anywhere, I think we're lost. I just looked on the internet for a picture that looks like this place, and I can't find any pictures of a big field," Kerra remarked, looking up from where she had been furiously typing on her laptop.  
  
"Well, duh. We're either lost or..." Meg began but then Luke interrupted her.  
  
"Maybe we're in a whole new dimension, or a new world!" he said. Meg looked over at Luke.  
  
"Stop interrupting me!" she said, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't notice that you were speaking. I didn't hear anything," Luke replied.  
  
"Why you..." Meg growled and looked like she was about to pounce on Luke.  
  
"Everyone, stop fighting, this isn't the time for it..." Jamie said, not wanting anybody to get hurt.  
  
"As much as I hate to say, the Italian kid over there is right. We shouldn't be fighting, fighting only leads to trouble," Gareck said.  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Meg murmured quietly as she looked around. The other nine kids in the group looked around also, except for Kerra; she had gone back to typing on her computer. They all wondered how they had got there, what was happening, and where were they.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Preview: The fourth chapter introduces the villain of the story, and will be mostly about the guy. As far as I know, it's called, Show Yourself.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the third chapter. Thanks for reading the story so far, and keep on reading. The next chapter will be written by "...". Don't forget to review everyone, till next time. 


	4. Show Yourself

Digimon: Chaotic Future  
  
Disclaimer: Rikui and I do not own Digimon. If we did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing stories about it? Nope, I'd either be creating new plots and airing them...or using all the money I got from the show to own Third Watch. (MY BOSCO! Eh, don't ask)  
  
Author's Note: Er, about the whole 'sibling' thing. I have no idea. I didn't even realize I gave them the same names. Shows how much paying attention I do. As Rikui said, this chapter primarily focuses on the villian, who I officially love. I mean, this guy ROCKS. And it's not just because he's the bad guy. Well, maybe it is. Whatever the case, I'm proud of my writing skills for his character. And as for the chapter name, well, it just seemed to fit.  
  
Just so you know, this chapter is a lot bigger than my other one. I was on a roll when I wrote it...well, why don't you just see for yourself. Be prepared to be introduced to the newest evil dude (who hopefully won't seem too much like a certain Digimon Emperor) and the newest Digivice! It talks! And also annoys the heck out of people! YAY! Er...I'm going to shut up now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Show Yourself  
  
Corruption.  
  
He loved the word and everything that came with it. He loved words like destruction, pain, suffering, sorrow, everything that meant someone, somewhere was getting hurt. He loved hurting people, loved putting them in pain, loved putting people that cared about him in pain so they could realize what he really was: evil, thick and through. There was no stopping his wrath of destruction. You couldn't. You shouldn't. You _wouldn't_. He made absolute sure of that.  
  
Corruption.  
  
It was a beautiful word, one that meant everything to him. He enjoyed using it, enjoyed knowing that _he_ was the one behind it all. He loved watching people run around in distress, trying to undo everything that he had done to make things all messed up. It was amusing to watch; and even more amusing when the people failed and sank to the ground in agony, their hard work now non-existent because of him. It was nice, knowing he was the one that had caused all that destruction.  
  
Corruption.  
  
His situation right now was something he could use that word in. A whole world was laid out before him, a place absolutely ready for him to control it. He could feel in it the world's core, crying out to him, telling him to take command and reek havoc over an already ravaged land. It felt so good to be able to do that, to easily take control and make something his. He used to have toys that would let him do that...but he was too old for toys now. Now he was moving on to bigger and better things. _Much_ better things.  
  
Confusion.  
  
It wasn't a word he normally liked to use, because it meant that something was going on that he didn't understand. He needed to understand everything, however, because in order for him to take control of a situation he had to know what was going on during it. If he was confused, however, it meant something was wrong, and he needed to figure out what. Because normally, he was _never_ confused.  
  
Confusion.  
  
The reason for his confusion lay right in front of him. His eyes scanned the group of ten children from his position on a cliff overlooking The Field. He pulled the black object (a digivice, although he didn't know it) in his hands closer to his face, scanning the surface as if magically it would reveal what the children were doing there. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that they too didn't seem to know what they were doing; from what he could see and hear, all that was progressing from their time being together was yelling. The main 'yeller' as he decided to put it, seemed to be a girl with a baseball cap on her head. Peeling his eyes away from the scene, he glanced at the rest of The Field. The reason he knew what it was was because the object in his hands was telling him that. It had been constantly repeating 'The Field' over and over when he first got here, until he shut it up by yelling 'I KNOW!'. He hadn't expected it to work, but when it did he was relieved.  
  
Annoyance.  
  
His little black thing had started talking to him again. It was saying a new phrase now, but he wasn't sure what it meant. 'Digidestined' was a word that meant nothing to him, so why was his little object saying it? He shot the thing a glare before stuffing it deeply into the pocket of the black pants he was wearing. However, it continued talking. He was even more annoyed now; he could still hear it (it seemed to have gotten louder) and it was making his pocket vibrate against his leg. Not a fun feeling.  
  
Annoyance.  
  
He whipped the thing out of his pocket, glaring at it angrily. "Will you shut up?!" He demanded quietly, so as not to alert those kids (those still _arguing_ kids) that he had been watching them. Instead, the thing began repeating its phrase more intently. He began to consider banging it against the cliff, but the fact that this object had been useful to him in the past (it had allowed him to enter this strange world) he decided against that course of action. However, if it didn't stop talking to him, well, he couldn't be responsible for his actions.  
  
Relief.  
  
The thing had stopped. He pulled it out of his pocket, trying to see if there was a mute button so he could turn it off when it started up again. He was examining the bottom of the black thing when it began repeating the same phrase. The sudden robotic noise made him drop the object on the ground. It made a small noise of protest before shouting the phrase at him. He shot a nervous glance at the group of kids, but they appeared to have taken no notice. In fact, all there was for them was chaos...and loud noises.  
  
Annoyance.  
  
Why wouldn't it stop?! He plucked the thing from the ground, stuffing it in his pocket, now wishing he had some cotton balls to plug his ears with. He took a final look at the group below him. From what he could see, they were going to be down there for a long time. No use worrying about them now; he could always come back later (and the sad part was, they would probably still be sitting there) to reek his destruction on them. First, he wanted to figure out who they were and what they were doing...and he could do that while destroying the rest of this world.  
  
Oh, the possibilities.  
  
---  
  
All he could hear were loud noises and the person they were coming from. Jamie sighed, glancing around at the group. He had no idea what any of their names were, but considering the circumstances, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. In fact, the only kid that looked worth knowing was the one person that hadn't spoken during the whole 'waking up' ordeal. He made his way over to him, plopping down next to the kid.  
  
The white haired boy glanced at him before speaking. "Do you know where we are?" He asked. Jamie shrugged. He didn't, and wasn't sure he wanted to. It probably would be too much for his brain to handle. Wordlessly, he kid pointed to a cliff, and Jamie followed his finger to a silhouette of a person. As if realized he was being watched, the person began walking away. "Who do you think that is?" The boy asked.  
  
Again, Jamie had to shrug. Oddly enough, he felt comfortable around this kid. Maybe because he was like him; quiet and shy. "I'm Jamie." He told the kid, holding out his hand. The kid grasped it, giving Jamie a name to call him by and a statement to laugh at.  
  
"Naram. That girl sure does have a fiery temper..." He motioned to the girl with the baseball cap, who was yelling at a kid she called 'Frenchie' over something he had done. Jamie grinned. "These kids are pretty much all older than us." Naram pointed out. "I don't think you can count that 8 year old, she _did_ say she was in fifth grade. We should stick together, you and me."  
  
Suddenly, Jamie found himself thrown into a friendship. Well, he supposed it was good to have an ally around here; that way, if things got rough, he had someone to back him up through everything. Jamie nodded. If he was going to survive this world, he was going to do it with someone by his side.  
  
---  
  
Meg was annoyed. Just who she was annoyed at she couldn't quite tell, so she settled on everybody in their whole group. There were, however, four people that topped that list: Frenchie, the little eight year old (nickname: Computer Freak), that Japanese kid, and the kid with the Tampa Bay shirt on. She _hated_ Tampa Bay. Proudly adjusting the Yankees cap on her head, she shot a glare in Frenchie's direction.  
  
"Who are you people, anyways?" She demanded. "Oh, I know. You're _freaks_." She spat the last word out angrily. She hadn't intended it to come out that way, but she was confused, annoyed, angry, lost, and when she was all those things a bitter side tended to come out. The computer freak glared at her, Tampa Bay Lover's (she hated that team! Hated it, hated it, hated it!) mouth fell open for the second time, and Frenchie did what he did best, in her opinion: annoy her even more. She had hardly been with these people for ten minutes, and already she had made an enemy. Not a bad start.  
  
"You're no better." He stated, all snotty and French like like Meg ultimately assumed all French people were. She shot him one of her best death glares in the hopes that he would back down whimpering like a scared coward, but her wishes weren't granted. Instead, Frenchie shot her a different glare. It definitely couldn't top her death glare, though. When she showed that, she meant business. And right now, she needed to mean business.  
  
Tampa Bay Lover's mouth didn't work properly for the next ten seconds. She counted. It flapped uselessly for a few moments (and that was _really_ starting to get annoying) before he settled on making one sound. It wasn't even a proper word. Just a gurgle of noise trying to make sense in his throat. Well, it wasn't working on Meg. She glanced around the group to see if somebody else had understood him, and was satisfied to learn that even the computer freak was staring at the kid. Ashamed, Tampa Bay Lover lowered his head. Served him right.  
  
For a few moments, Meg took the time to stare everyone down. It was what she did best, after all. When no one responded to her stares (were those two kids playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt?) she sighed loudly. And that was when the little creatures came and completely turned her world around. And made her more annoyed, but that's past the point.  
  
---  
  
"Digimon. Digimon. Digimon." Dangit, the little thing had started up again. He pulled it out of his pocket, pausing for a moment to survey its features. Maybe he could figure out how to shut it off. The object in his hands was a pure, pitch black. He grinned. The color black, to him, was a symbol of evil. And that was what he was. However, there were more defining features to the thing (repeating a different phrase this time; but still, an annoying one) that would provide more scrutiny. Perhaps, if he could find a private place...  
  
Glancing around him, he decided that this was a good a place as any. There was nobody around; at least, nobody he could see, so he plopped down on the dirt path to examine the object. Running his hand over the surface revealed three buttons: two arrows pointing to the left and right and a circle in between them. His hand hovered over the left button for a moment until he realized that there was also a screen. It had blended in nicely with the black color around it. This was certainly a strange contraption...  
  
The shape of it, he was relieved to note, was simple. Just a square. The buttons were directly below the screen which was positioned in the middle of the square. Flipping the thing over, he ran his hands along the back for any groove. Surprisingly, his fingers ran across words. He had to peer closely to read them, and when he did, he smiled. He now had a name for the annoying object: '_Digitech 5.0'_.  
  
Now that he had discovered the general parts of his Digtech, he flipped it over again, his fingers once more hovering over the buttons. The screen was blank, but once he pressed the left one, it lit up. Surprisingly, it was now displaying the same phrase his Digitech had been repeating ever since he had stepped foot onto this path. However, he did notice there was more to this phrase. Instead of just saying 'Digimon', whatever that was, it said:  
  
_Digimon: Snimon  
Exact Location Unknown  
Check Grid? Y/N_  
  
Grid? He decided to press the circle. It seemed the most promising. He was rewarded instantly with a grid appearing on the screen. There were two dots on it; a black one and something that looked like a large praying mantis. The praying mantis seemed to be close to him. He wasn't sure whether or not it was something to be worried about; most likely, it was something he could control. He grinned at this thought. Controlling things; his new specialty.  
  
Assuming that the circle was an 'okay' command, he pressed the right arrow. The screen instantly displayed a picture...of himself? Confusion instantly became his prime emotion. And he didn't like confusion. Frowning, he scanned the information closer and was surprised to realize that it revealed everything about himself. There were, however, a few things that he noticed:  
  
_Digimon: N/A  
Location: Digital World  
Class: Dark_  
  
Well, at least he knew where he was. But the fact that the 'Digital World' wasn't a name he was familiar with was annoying. And this class thing...what did it mean? And what was a digimon? Before he could ponder this and examine whatever other options the Digitech had to offer him, the object began screaming 'DANGER'. Danger? Danger from what? There was a snarl from somewhere above him, and suddenly he realized what the danger was from.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: How's THAT for a cliffhanger?! Please note that the villian may not be in Rikui's chapter because I said so. BWAHAHA!!! Er, anyways, the next chapter primarily focuses on our favorite group of ten and the little creatures that make Meg annoyed. Oh, come on, you know what they are!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	5. Strange Creatures, Portals, and Digitech...

Digimon: Chaotic Future

Disclaimer: No, the two of us do not own Digimon. If we did, well, we probably wouldn't be putting this up on the net...It would probably be being made into one of the seasons...But, we don't. Enough said.

Summary: I think you've seen this enough, there's no real reason to put it up again...

Author's Notes: Like "..." said, the villain won't be showing up in this chapter. But, the Digimon will...They'll be introduced in a few different ways, I'll leave you to figure those out...Anyways, keep on reading and reviewing everyone! This is Rikui, giving to you the fifth chapter which introduces our favorite little creatures (to everyone except for Meg, they annoy her).

**Chapter Five: Strange Creatures, Portals, and Digitechs**

Not too far away from the group of ten kids, were ten of these strange, small creatures that Meg couldn't explain, except they were strange and freaky. Strange and freaky, those two words seemed like they were being used a lot, one had only to look around where she was, and you would see it. For one thing, there was computer freak, Tampa Bay lover, Frenchie, albino (the kid with the white hair), the two look-alike twins, and the others in the group. All seemed either strange or freaky, or they looked strange and freaky. Not a good combination; but, a combination that annoyed her, a lot. She stared at the creatures, which in her mind, didn't belong in the land of...in the land of wherever they were. "Do you people see those things?" she asked, pointing at the ten creatures labeled as things.

"I didn't, but now I do," Luke replied, looking over at the assorted beings that weren't too far from the group. He stared at them, not knowing what they were, or what he was supposed to make of them. They seemed to all be different, with a few that looked a little like animals he knew from zoos and the like looked like. Luke looked back at Meg, and glared at her for bringing his attention to the unknown. Meg didn't even notice that he had glared at him; she was lost in staring at the things.

Rikui and Ryena looked over at the ten beings, and took a positive attitude about them, looking at each other. They began to have one of their many communications to each other through their linked minds; one of the many benefits of being twins in their opinion.

_What do you make of those creatures?_ Ryena asked her brother.

_I don't know. But, whatever they are, they must have a good reason for being here_ he replied.

_Right. But, what do you think they are?_ She asked.

_Monsters _he said simply.

_Rikui, you know monsters don't exist..._

_They might here. What do you think they are then?_

_Same as you._

_I thought so, you reprimand me for saying that they're something that doesn't exist, and yet, you think they are that as well. Brilliant Ryena._

_I know. Aren't I smart?_

_As smart as I._

_Rikui, I can't win in these arguments, can I?_

_No, you can't Ryena. So, why don't you just stop trying?_

_I won't. Someday, I will beat you. You can't beat me forever you know, and I promise, I will beat you. There's no doubt about it._

_Whatever you say. You won't, you know._

With that, they broke off their communication and looked back over at the creatures, the same thoughts going through there heads. The two twins were connected, always would be, and they thought mostly the same.

Kerra stopped staring at Zack and looked over at the creatures briefly; before looking back at her computer screen and typing, her fingers flying over the keyboard. She was searching the good old and reliable internet for anything that resembled the creatures she saw. Some might call her totally dependent on her laptop; but she just called herself prepared for everything, and smart. As long as she had her computer, she knew she wouldn't be caught off guard...The internet had an answer for everything, or so she thought...One of the creatures looked strangely like a blue and green fox, a thing that she knew had to be impossible. It had four black legs, a white tail, a yellow head; her favorite color..., two red ears, and black eyes. A very strange character indeed...So, to figure out what the thing was, her finger tapped on the keys, imputing what it looked like into one of her favorite search-engines. She pressed the enter key and...got a message that said 'No search results found'. _What the? I know this thing has to be real; it's right in front of me...Unless, it's a dream...But then, why would those other older kids be here? If it's my dream, they shouldn't be. Especially that cold and silent kid that won't talk to me...What's going on? For once, I don't have an answer for something..._the 8 year-old thought. She looked up from the computer and at the others in her group. "Something's wrong...My computer doesn't know what those things are..." Kerra said.

"Well, of course it doesn't. Computers don't know everything; I thought everybody knew that..." Luke replied, looking over at Kerra for a moment before looking back over at the ten creatures. Kerra sighed, and went back to typing on her computer again. This time, she was looking up for information about another one of the creatures. The creature that had now caught her attention was a black wolf-like thing with a red, orange, and yellow flame streak running from the tip of its ears to the base of its tail. The tail was like an extension of that flame streak, all orange, red, and yellow and it streamed behind the creature. The creature had red eyes.

Kerra hit the enter key and...nothing. There was nothing about either of the two creatures. She sighed again and placed the computer to the side of her, looking around "Does anybody know what they are?" she asked.

"No, I've never seen anything that looks like that before..." Rikui said, frowning as his eyes roamed over all ten of the creatures. The black wolf-like one caught his eye.

"Of course we wouldn't know what they are, nothing like that exists in the regular world...This must be a dream, which means that, you foolish kids are a dream too..." Gareck remarked, taking his eyes off the creatures and looking at their surroundings again.

"This isn't a dream. I'm real, your real, this entire world is real, and so are those things," Jamie said, looking over at Gareck.

"Just leave him alone...I don't think he wants people to talk to him..." Naram whispered to Jamie, noticing that Gareck had just ignored his newfound friend's comment. Jamie sighed, but nodded.

Kerra sighed once more and put her computer back on her lap. "I'll figure this out...somehow..." she muttered, pausing as she began to enter the description of another one of the creatures. This one was shaped like a lizard, except it wasn't as small as your average, everyday reptile. It walked on all fours and had a light green head. The rest of its body was dark green. It had two tails, and two tongues as well as small, neon red eyes.

"You're not going to computer freak. Just face it, your computer doesn't know what they are and neither do we," Meg remarked. Kerra hit the enter key and looked over at Meg, glaring at her.

"What makes you think that?" Kerra asked angrily, her eyes narrowing as her hands held her laptop on her lap.

"You're just a little, annoying kid who thinks that you're smarter than the rest of us just because you have a computer," Meg replied, giving the younger girl her death glare.

Kerra stared at Meg for awhile before turning her head and looking down at the computer screen. A tear dripped down her face slowly and landed on her arm. "Now look, you've made her cry..." Ryena said, standing up and walking to the younger girl. "You ok?" she asked upon reaching Kerra.

Kerra brought up a hand to wipe her eyes. "I'm fine..." she said quietly, staring at her computer screen and not looking at Ryena.

"Whatever your name is, that was really rude. She's only a little kid for cripes sake," Rikui said, glaring angrily at Meg. He was annoyed at how she had made a kid that was younger than them cry.

"So what? She has to learn how to fend for herself sometime," Gareck remarked, still looking around.

"She's still just a little kid!" Rikui replied, shooting Gareck an angry look before looking back at Meg. Gareck just shrugged.

Jamie sighed. "Stop fighting you guys, all right? It's not worth it..." he said.

Meg ignored the boy. "The kid's right, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We should all just try to get along," Connor said, his eyes looking at those that were fighting.

Meg ignored him too, not wanting to admit that she might be wrong. Ryena sat down next to Kerra. "Look, I'm sure you'll find something in that computer of yours. So what you can't find some of the creatures, I'm sure that you could find at least one of them if you just tried," she said, trying to encourage the younger girl.

Kerra nodded and brought up a hand to wipe her eyes. She sniffled. "Ok..." she said and looked over at Ryena. Kerra smiled at her, the older girl had helped her to feel better. "My name is Kerra..." she added.

Ryena smiled. "Well Kerra, my name is Ryena. It's nice to meet you," she said. Kerra nodded and looked away from Ryena and over at the ten creatures. Her eyes roamed over the group until she found one that she might be able to find. She memorized what it looked like, and then started to type back into her computer. Ryena watched the girl, and smiled. The creature looked a lot like a kitty with its black, long whiskers, mostly white ears with a black tip. Its long tail was white in color with the end of it light blue and separated into uncountable numbers. Its body was white, with several light blue areas. It had light blue eyes and pure-blue colored legs. The eyes were large, and circular shaped. It walked on all four legs, and each leg had a paw covering several claws that could be retracted and brought out into the open. After awhile of typing, she pushed the enter key. After a few moments, the picture of the creature appeared on the screen as well as a name, as well as other information. Kerra positively beamed, she knew that something had to go right. "Look, you just found one of them...and look at what it says..." Ryena remarked, looking at the information and smiling.

_Digimon: Critimon_

_Description: This Digimon will rip out anything with its strong and long claws, with its attack called Scratch Striker. This Digimon uses its incredible intellect, and its scratches, to outwit and outmaneuver what it fights._

_Pre-evolution Form- Bitimon._

_Champion Level Evolution- Diricritimon_

Kerra looked over at the creature that could now be called Critimon. "That one's called Critimon! And it's a Digimon! Whatever that is..." Kerra called out loudly. The others looked over at the Critimon.

"Maybe the rest of them are Digimon as well..." Jamie remarked to Naram. Naram nodded and mouthed a 'maybe' back to his friend.

"Greetings, I am Critimon, just like that one over there said I was," Critimon said, looking over at Kerra. Kerra slipped her computer to the side; Zack stared at Critimon with his mouth opened again. "I am a Digimon, just like my companions. We have come here to join your side," Critimon continued.

"Join our side?" Luke asked, staring at Critimon. Meg shook her head, rolled her eyes, but stared at the Digimon.

"Yes, join your side. You humans are important to this world, very important. Each one of us Digimon will choose one of you humans to be our partners. I choose..." Critimon said, pausing and looking at the ten spread out kids. She bounded over to Kerra. "You, Kerra. My smarts will compliment yours very well I think, just like my ferocity in battle will overcome your weakness, you do not want to fight with others as well as your sensitivity," Critimon finished.

Kerra nodded. "Hello Critimon...How did you know my name?" she asked, shaking her head and looking at Critimon in a polite manner. Ryena watched the two of them and smiled.

"I am smart. Need I say more?" Critimon replied, giving Kerra an 'I'm-smart,-I-know-it,-and-I-know-everything' look. Kerra smiled and laughed.

Ryena slowly stood up and walked over towards her twin brother who was staring at the black wolf-like creature that they now knew was a Digimon. Ryena smiled at him, and looked around at the Digimon creatures. After awhile, her eyes reached another wolf-like Digimon with a dark blue body, white tail, white legs, white ears, dark blue head, and white eyes. Its tail streamed along behind it.

Zack's eyes moved away from Critimon, and looked over at the lizard-like Digimon he had been looking at before. He was drawn to it, whatever it was. The creature seemed to feel Zack's eyes on it, and looked over at the boy. "In case you are wondering boy, I am Ligazumon. I choose you by the way, Zack," he said walking over to Zack and flicking out his two tongues. Zack looked like he was creeped out, but he managed to nod. Ligazumon stopped near Zack, and continued flicking out his two tongues, while Zack was getting more and more creeped out.

After awhile, the two wolf-like Digimon started to walk slowly towards the two twins. "I am Flamemon," the black one told them. "And I am Jinamon," the other said. Rikui and Ryena nodded as they watched the two Digimon. "Rikui, I am yours," Flamemon said to Rikui. "Ryena, there is no other that I would choose except for you. You are mine and I am yours," Jinamon told Ryena. Both twins glanced at each other quickly before looking back at Jinamon and Flamemon. They nodded simultaneously.

"Can you tell me how we got here?" Kerra asked Critimon, pleased with the fact that the creature obviously knew everything, or at least thought she did.

"Black and white portals. They sucked you all up, and deposited you here," Critimon replied. Kerra nodded, and Critimon looked pleased with herself.

One of the Digimon bounded over towards Connor, who had yet to say very much. This was another cat-like Digimon that walked on all fours. He went up to the boy's waist, and it had a red body with orange stripes running along it. The paws on his feet are black with painted on flames running along the back. It didn't have a tail, but does have sharp claws. His face is also red, but has blue cat ears on top. Black eyes, and was oddly cute looking. "Hello, Connor. Might I say that I am Neitomon and that I am your Digimon? You should talk more often you know," Neitomon remarked. Connor just nodded, not knowing what else he could say.

The blue-green fox-like Digimon stayed where it was. "Hey, Gareck, would you mind coming over here? I don't feel like moving any closer to that bunch of fools that you humans call kids. I am Girdramon by the way," Girdramon called out to the boy.

Gareck looked over at it, and moved closer. "All right, I share your opinion of them, they are all fools," he said. Now, six of the Digimon had found there partners, and four hadn't. One of them, a Digimon that walked on two legs and that looked like a dragon, slowly started to move towards Meg. It had a silver horn sticking out of its head. Its body was red, with dark blue zigzag stripes running all through the red. It has a white underbelly. The tail which is a completely different color from the rest of it is green in color. Its eyes were a dark green in color.

"Greetings Meg, I shall back you up in your fights, for you are my partner and I am Minikimon," Minikimon stated, sounding a little bit bitter. Meg stared at her but nodded.

"All right, you better be a good arguer then," she stated firmly, nodding to increase the effect. She looked over at Luke and gave him a vicious smile, she had found one to be her partner and so far, he hadn't.

One of the three remaining creatures hurried over towards where Naram and Jamie were and floated there in front of them in the air on its two short wings. It looked like a cross between a dragon, and a bird. It had a long tail that was green and scaly, as well as a tongue that flickered in and out of its mouth. Its body was covered in orange and yellow feathers. Its head was shaped much like that of a dragon, and it was scaly and green like the tail. It had two little orange beady eyes. Its wings came off of its body and looked like dragon wings, green and scaly. It looked overexcited, happy, and possibly even too outgoing and social for the shy and quiet boy. "Naram! You should talk more! I, Dragomon talk lots, and want you to do the same," Dragomon said, his voice sounding excited. Naram looked at the thing like he couldn't believe.

"I..." he said before he faltered, not knowing what he could say to such a hyperactive Digimon that was now zooming around in the air real fast and doing all kinds of flips and other tricks. Jamie started to laugh softly, the Digimon that had chosen Naram was funny. Now, only Jamie and Luke didn't have a Digimon partner.

"Critimon, what's all this stuff about evolving?" Kerra asked Critimon, pointing at the computer screen. Talking with Ryena, finding Critimon on the computer, and meeting Critimon helped to make her feel better, and now she was her usual curious self.

"Those are the forms that I can de-evolve or evolve into," Critimon replied, pausing. "I can evolve if you have your Digitech, and I can evolve even farther if you have this other item called a Crest."

"I don't think I have my Digitech..." Kerra said, frowning. Critimon bobbed her head in agreement.

One of the two remaining Digimon looked around, and spotted Jamie. It, or he, started to head over to the boy. He walked on all fours, and has blue legs. His body is black, with a white underbelly. He has a black tail with yellow electric looking stripes on it. He had a dog-like head, with a pink tongue. It has intense blue eyes that are full of knowledge and understanding. His ears look like a thick antennae and its head is also black. Once it reached Jamie, the Digimon stopped and looked him over curiously. "Hello Jamie. I am your loyal Konamon," Konamon told the boy.

"Hello Konamon," Jamie said, nodding and smiling. One of the Digimon had chosen him! There was only one left now, and he wondered if that one would be the last kid's, a kid that he didn't even know but who hadn't said very much. Whatever happened, even if the last of the ten Digimon didn't choose the boy, Jamie knew that one day he would find a Digimon to be his. He sincerely hoped that the boy would get it though.

The last one of the ten Digimon looked at Luke. It was a pure white Digimon with dark blue feathery wings shooting out of its body. It walked on all fours and it's paws were dark blue, but had white legs. It's head was also white and doesn't have ears. It had brown eyes and a long tail spurted from its back, covered in red wings. It started to walk towards Luke, seeing that the boy was the one for him. "Hey, Frenchie! One of them is heading your way!" Meg called out as the Digimon passed her and stopped by Luke. Luke glared at her and then looked at the Digimon in front of him.

"Frenchie? Is that your name? I am Hanumon, Frenchie" Hanumon said, overhearing Meg. Luke stared at the thing, Frenchie wasn't his name.

Preview: I don't really know..."..." hasn't written the sixth chapter yet...All know is that it will have the villain in it and will introduce their Digivices...That's all...

Author's Note: Nothing new to tell, nothing new...So, there's really no point for this part...Oh well...Anyways, keep reading and reviewing....


	6. And So We Begin to Fall

**Digimon: Chaotic Future**

Disclaimer: Oh my God, I'm actually going to do a technically non-insane disclaimer! Okay, so me and Rikui don't own Digimon, but we DO own the ten Digidestineds (how DO you spell that, really?) and their partners, the villian (can you really call him that, though?) AND the concept of the Digitechs. Steal them and die. Sorry, but we've worked really hard on this and personally, I don't want to see any of my characters being plagerized, as I'm sure is the same with Rikui.  
  
Author Notes: Welcome to the sixth chapter, written by yours truly! In this chapter, a lot of stuff happens that cannot be explained in an Author's Note. BUT MORE VILLIAN ACTION! I'm seriously starting to grow fond of the guy, he rocks. And also, sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. I was lazy, and I kinda lost interest for a bit...well, until Rikui reminded me about it. Also, some plot development in this chapter. I felt it was needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: And So We Begin to Fall**  
  
There was always a higher being.  
  
He was foolish to have thought otherwise, foolish to have thought that he was the only one destined to control this world. He had let his guard down, thinking he was safe and had therefore allowed himself to get taken in his weakened state. Had he not been prodding at the  
Digitech (which he still had no idea what it was for) he would've been alert and able to try and escape from the clutches of whatever that thing was. His Digitech had constantly been repeating 'Digimon', over and over, so he assumed that's what it was called. Assuming, however, was something he didn't want to do. He needed cold, hard, facts, and if he didn't have them, well...things for him could get ugly later on. Knowing exactly what he was trying to control definitely helped matters. It allowed him to prove that he was better than the current residents, because he knew more about the place than they did themselves. It was a trait he prided himself on.  
  
But how could he pride himself on his cowardice? It was the feeling he was currently experiencing, sitting in a large chair with nothing but blackness to focus his eyes on. It was starting to freak him out, especially since he had heard noises coming from in front of him about five minutes ago. And there it was again! It was like something...squelching across the floor. He opened his chapped lips, giving them a quick lick, and managed to call out to the noises.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" He demanded angrily, fighting against the leather cloth that bound him to the arms of the chair. To his dismay, he found that he could still not slip out of them, even though he had been trying to for over an hour. At least, he thought it had been an hour. Time was nothing here; all he could think about was the present, and possibly, his future.  
  
There was a low chuckle, coming from the same place as the squelching. "You want control, correct?" The voice was deep, and the sound of it was enough to send chills down his spine. Obviously, he had underestimated exactly what he had been dealing with. There was something about the voice that boomed authority. He wanted that voice.  
  
Slowly, he managed what he hoped was a witty response. It was best not to show what he wanted, no, what he _would_ have early on. "What's it to you?" He asked arrogantly, making a show of battling with the cords again, swearing that he would soon take control over whatever this voice was. It was only a matter of time...  
  
The laugh sounded again. He grimaced slightly; it was starting to get on his nerves even more than the Digitech did. Surprisingly, his device had fallen silent, indicating that it knew as much as he did about the voice: nothing. He didn't know if it was human, alien (like that thing had attacked him before), even if it was a female or male. He was leaning toward male, however. They were always more controlling than anyone else.  
  
"Of course you crave it. It's written in your face. Now, should you accept-I can help you get control. You just have to do me a tiny favor, first." It seemed too good to be true. The voice willingly giving him control? The favor part perked his interest. No doubt it was going to be something incredibly hard to complete. However, he _did_ want the control. He needed it to feel whole.  
  
So it was no surprise to him when his next words came out of his lips. "What must I do," He queried, grinning slightly, unable to resist a scathing remark, "and will it help me get out of these cords?" For added affect, he began tugging on the cords for the third time in under ten minutes. The voice gave a booming laugh.  
  
"Yes, the cords will be removed," It stated, allowing humor to drip into the tone, "and as for the task-have you ever destroyed before?" Slowly, he began wondering why he was being asked so many questions. Why not just tell him his mission? Why sprinkle these queries everywhere? Did the voice not think he was strong enough to accomplish them?  
  
However, he complied to the question, allowing an evil smile to creep onto his face. "Yes, many times." He stated, reveling in the memories of screams that had come from the most unsuspecting people. Ah yes, that had felt good.  
  
The voice grunted in satisfaction. "Good. Very, very good. Now, you know those ten children you were surveying earlier?" Slightly surprised that he had been caught in this act, he nodded. When the voice spoke next, it was laced with malevolent pleasure.  
  
"Tear them apart."  
  
---  
  
Mentally, Connor was taking notes. It was always good to figure out what was going on. He didn't always _want_ to know what was going on, like Kerra apparently did, but in a situation like this, (a completely insane situation, although he didn't voice this comment out loud) it was probably smart to figure out things beforehand. That way, when things got extremely whacky, you could at least have some sense about what was occurring. And considering the events that had just happened, Connor was quite sure things were going to get whacky.  
  
The first whacky development had been his arrival to this strange world. And the gave a quick glance at the thing that was sitting beside him, its eyes flickering this way and that. It, or he, had called himself Neitomon, and had stated that he was to be his 'partner'. What did that mean? Slowly, he pondered this, before giving the catlike-digimon a poke.  
  
Neitomon glanced over at him, yawning lazily. "Yeah, partner?" He asked curiously, his eyes sparkling with trust. Connor was unable to fathom where the sudden trust had come from. It wasn't as if he had talked at all to his digimon partner. In fact, just the opposite. As soon as he had introduced himself, the digimon had plopped down on the ground and hadn't spoken at all. The boy hadn't even gotten a chance to ask exactly how it knew his name.  
  
"What's all this 'partner' stuff about?" He queried, as Neitmon's eyes continued sparkling. Apparently, it loved knowing more than Connor did. The boy sighed, running a hand through hair and waiting for a response.  
  
Neitomon grinned. "You talk!" The digimon exclaimed. Connor couldn't help but allow a small smile to trickle onto his face. "Anyways," His digimon stated, getting back down to business, "we're partners. That means we battle together, side by side, you know, like friends. I'm there for you, you're there for me. That kind of stuff. And when you get your Digitech...well, we'll be unstoppable! The perfect team!" Neitomon finished enthusiastically as Connor pondered this new information. He still didn't know what a Digitech was (and judging by what the others knew, nobody did) and the fact that his partner had mentioned battling perked his interest. He had never been very good at fighting...maybe, with this digimon by his side, he would have a chance.  
  
Connor found himself warming up to the idea more and more. Slowly, he extended his hands, clasping Neitomon's furry paw in it and shaking it up and down. Neitomon looked slightly confused by this gesture, but smiled anyway. And to Connor, the pair were officially partners.  
  
...Unstoppable partners.  
  
---  
  
"So, you're a digi...digi...a digisomething." Zack said, glancing at his digital partner. The Ligazumon sighed, irritated. For the past half and hour (the amount of time it had been since they had gotten their partners) he had been attempting to teach Zack about the finer points of a digimon, particularly what they were. However, Zack had been getting caught up on the name. Not his partner's name; he was pretty good at that, but the name of the species in general.  
  
"Digimon, Zack." Ligazumon stated, grinning toothily as Zack exclaimed 'I knew that!'. The loud noise caused many of the people near them (Meg, Gareck, and Kerra) to look at him oddly and Meg snorted, saying something that sounded like 'weirdo'. Zack shot her a glare before turning back to Ligazumon.  
  
"Right." The boy stated. "And this Digi...digite...this digitesomething, it makes you stronger." Not bothering to offer the correct word (Digitech), Ligazumon nodded. Zack appeared curious at this, laying back on the grass and placing his hands behind his head. "How come we don't have one now, though?" The boy queried.  
  
Ligazumon sighed again. He had explained it about three times, but Zack was either very forgetful or just plain stupid. "I _do_ have one. Actually, _you_ have it." Zack began checking his pajama pockets. Finding nothing but a bottle cap and a candy bar wrapper (and wondering how the items had gotten there), he looked at Ligazumon curiously. The digimon took this as a chance to go on. "Well, not yet. Eventually though, you'll get one."  
  
Zack sighed. The whole thing was just too confusing for him. All he wanted to do was go home. During the beginning of the conversation, he had asked whether or not there was a way to leave this strange world, during which the digimon had bobbed his head no. He had said something along the lines of 'you were brought into the Digital World for a reason, and you can't leave until it's completed'. When Zack had asked what the reason, his partner had said that the Digital World had fallen into troubled times, and it was up to them to fix it.  
  
That wasn't something Zack was looking forward to at all.  
  
---  
  
Nightfall sure came quickly in this strange world.  
  
It was as if a giant switch had been flicked off, shutting off the light. Everything was plunged into darkness and then illuminated dimly by the arrival of a solitary moon. There were a few strangled exclamations, mainly by the younger kids, as the strange transition from day to night occurred, but once everyone had adjusted to the new light, the group settled back into silence.  
  
With the exception of Jamie and Naram, none of the ten children had attempted to forge friendships. They were too busy trying to deal with other things, their minds plagued with thoughts, such as the fact that they were in this strange world in the first place, and now the newest development, the appearance of the creatures that had labeled themselves digimon and picked themselves a partner. It was too confusing to take in at once, especially since the digimon had been mentioning about how they needed to find their Digitechs. Not one of the children knew what a Digitech was.  
  
Luke sighed, stretching out on the ground. Beside him, Hanumon did the same. It had taken to mimicking him at every possible moment. "Do you think we should get some sleep?" He voiced aloud, wondering whether or not he was going to be answered.  
  
"Probably." One of the twins, Rikui, agreed. At least, Luke _thought_ that was his name. "We can figure everything out in the morning." After the boy finished his statement, there was a scoff from somewhere beside him. The girl that had been annoying Luke with her comments spoke up.  
  
"'Figure everything out'?!" She exclaimed, rather incredulously. "Of course. We're going to magically figure out why we're stuck in some strange world, why the heck we're the ones stuck in it, and how the heck we get out. Kerra can just look it up on her computer, because everyone knows that computers know _everything_." She spat out angrily. There was a protest from the youngest child in the group, but it was cut off as the girl's rant got angrier. "Face it! We're stuck here and we need to figure out why _now_! I'm not spending the rest of my life stuck with you bunch of losers." She ended here with finality and anger clouding her voice.  
  
Silence preceded for a moment, until quiet sobs began echoing throughout the field. It took Luke only a moment to realize it was from the girl with the computer, and another moment to realize that the female twin, Ryena as he had heard her say once, was going over to comfort her, the girl's digimon trotting along obediently. Kerra's digimon was also attempting to make the sobbing girl cease. One of them had finally broken.  
  
The boy sighed. They were getting nowhere, and annoyingly he found that Meg's words seemed to be true. Luke wanted things figured out as soon as she did. However, he was unsure about how that was possible. They were just a bunch of young kids, lost, scared (although most of them would never admit it) and homesick. How were they supposed to 'figure things out' if they couldn't even figure out themselves?  
  
---  
  
He watched them from his previous position, smirking. He had been chosen to tear them apart. But they were doing it quite nicely themselves. All he needed to do was deliver the final blow, when the situation called for it, of course.  
  
Tossing his Digitech into the air and then clasping it in his hands, he found he was rather curious about what the creatures near them were. They hadn't been there earlier, when he had last checked in on the group on ten. Glancing at his Digitech, he waited for it to tell him what they were. However, the device was silent.  
  
"Useless thing..." He snarled, stuffing it in his pocket. The moment it settled into the fabric, it began beeping. Annoyed by the fact that it decided to give information once he put it away, he pulled it out again angrily. The sight that greeted him, however, was something that took his anger away and replaced it with curiosity.  
  
The grid that he had looked at once before appeared on the screen. He recognized his own black dot, and found that it was pulsating slowly. Clustered in a spot not too far away, were more dots, these of different colors. There were ten of them to be exact.  
  
Wondering if the dots belonged to the children, one of them now crying, he took a step forward in their direction. His dot moved farther away from the multicolored dots. Grinning, he took another step in a different direction and was rewarded when he found his dot moving closer to the others.  
  
Ignoring his current mission, he began trekking for the dots. Something under his control would be a nice prize for all the work he had cut out for him in the future.  
  
---  
  
Jamie sighed. Apparently, according to the sky, it was nighttime and he was supposed to be asleep. However, he couldn't seem to pass out. The thoughts running through his brain was keeping him up, and the words from Meg's earlier outburst where slowly repeating themselves in his head as he tried to process them. Surprisingly, he found that some of things she said were true. They _did_ need to figure out why they were stuck in the strange world. They wouldn't progress until they did.  
  
Next to him was a snoring Konamon. The dog-like digimon, upon noticing the sky change, had promptly leaned back and passed out, becoming completely oblivious to the exchange that had occurred the moment after. He smiled softly, watching as his partner's chest rose and fall. Sometimes, it was nice being oblivious. You pretend you know what was going and if you don't, you make something up and if it happens to be wrong, fix it afterwards. Yes, being oblivious was a good trait to have.  
  
Jamie assumed that Naram and his digimon were sleeping, because neither had made any move to talk to him. That was a shame. It would've been nice to have someone to talk to, especially if it was his friend. Everyone else...he just didn't want to associate with. It was too early for that. They were still spiteful, full of hatred for the situation they had been placed in without their consent. They were just kids...they couldn't handle not knowing what was going on.  
  
The fact that they seemed to be the only other humans there unnerved him. There was always supposed to be a person of authority wherever they went. It was like an unwritten rule. Here, however, rules didn't seem to apply, and that scared Jamie. He didn't like to be the only one somewhere. It made him constantly paranoid.  
  
The only other person, aside from this group of ten, himself included, was that kid that Naram had pointed out earlier. The silhouette that hadn't bothered introducing itself. There were two ways to look at that; either the person was shy, or they had been here longer, knew more, and didn't want to share it. Jamie began pondering the person's identity. Was it a kid like them? Or an adult?  
  
Unanswered questions were the only thing that Jamie's mind was dwelling on, and he didn't like it. Morning seemed to hold more possibilities. Whether or not they were good possibilities, it was best to figure things out in the morning. At least they could see what they were doing.  
  
---  
  
Digitechs.  
  
Ten of them, to be exact, each one with its own unique design. He plopped himself on a conveniently placed rock, stuffing his own device into his pocket and staring incredulously at the objects before him. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse...he had to find more. And there was no doubt in his mind that they belonged to the ten children.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he pondered the situation he had been placed into. The trek to get to the Digitechs hadn't been very easy. He'd had to slosh through marshes, swamps, climb around trees, get himself dirty, tired...the only thing that had kept him going forward was the fact that he thought that they were something to control.  
  
And instead, he had wound up with more than he could handle. There were three choices he could go with here: present the Digitechs to the voice, just leave them there and pretend he'd never come across them, or (his least favorite) give them to the children. It wasn't as if he had any use for them...and his conscious was sure to nag at him if he left them there.  
  
He definitely wasn't going to take on the responsibility of trying to man them all by himself. One little annoying device was enough. No, he decided, he should probably give them over to the voice. Maybe he'd get a bonus or something. Like control a little bit earlier than he'd expected.  
  
The one problem he had now was where to put them. They definitely wouldn't fit in his pockets; the max he'd be able to carry was four, and those would lug him down considerably. And there was also the problem of the other six. What would he do with those? There was no way he could carry them all in his arms. He needed those for a few tricky spots in the path ahead of him.  
  
Going back and forth was not an option. It'd taken him hours to reach the Digitechs, and he wasn't planning on going back to this same spot more than once. It was too tiring for one, and who knew how long it would take him to retrieve all the devices? It certainly was an annoying situation he had put himself in, and it didn't look like it had an immediate solution.  
  
Angrily, he glared at his pocket. His device had started repeating 'Digitechs' over and over. "Yes I _know_," He told it hastily, trying to make it shut up. To his delight, the phrase ceased to be repeated. Sighing in relief, he turned his mind back to what he was currently pondering: ways to cart the Digitechs over the same path he had traveled hours earlier.  
  
After about a half an hour of sitting, thinking, and overall being frustrated, he'd figured something out. Stripping off his shirt, he began bundling the Digitechs in it. Rolling them into the now balled-up shirt securely, he began carrying it under one arm. So it wasn't the best solution, and it wasn't one he particularly enjoyed.  
  
But it worked.  
  
Making his way out, he laughed dryly, thinking about the bug bites he was certain to receive. But if he overthrew the voice, it was all going to be worth it.  
  
---  
  
Mornings were just as abrupt.  
  
Sudden light glared across the field, causing many eyes to open irritatingly. Even though many of the children have different time zones, it didn't seem to matter in this world. Jet lag was not an option, nor had it ever been. In fact, jet lag wasn't even the right word to describe time differences. It wasn't as if the children had traveled on a plane to reach this strange world.  
  
Meg groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She definitely hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night, if you could call it that. It was more just an abrupt transformation from day to night.  
  
She had spent most of the darkness (the only proper term for it, she decided) thinking. It didn't help, however, that her thoughts were all jumbled at that all she had wanted to do was just break down completely. Not knowing where she was...that hurt. And not knowing when she was going to return to normality? Not knowing when she was going to get to leave this bunch of pathetic losers? That hurt too. She hated it, she wanted out, but escaping didn't seem to be an option.  
  
So for now, Meg decided, she just had to tough it out. She couldn't be a crybaby; that was Computer Freak's job. Computer Freak had done a good job about it during the darkness...her sobs were another reason that Meg hadn't been able to fall asleep. Who cared if the girl was 'just a kid', as the male part of those twins put it? According to the way she carried herself, she was smart, and smart kids were supposed to figure out tough situations, not completely break down during one of them. That job fell to people like Tampa Bay lover.  
  
Next to her, her digimon partner stirred. For a small moment, Meg allowed a tiny smile to pass over her face. She had thought it over a bit, and had decided that Minikimon was her ally in all this. Judging by her attitude, she seemed to be a good fighter as well, and that was good. If Meg was going to be required to having a partner, it was nice to have a strong one. They could beat up anyone that bugged them.  
  
Meg's eyes wandered around the Field. Accosted by the sudden brightness, everyone else was slowly getting up. She heard some exclamations as a few of them realized that they were still there and the previous events hadn't been a bad dream, (mainly from Tampa Bay Lover, Meg noticed with a grimace) but after a few moments of this they started to accept the fact and a silence settled over the group of ten children. Meg took it all in with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
That is, until objects began falling from the sky.  
  
---  
  
To put it plainly, he was ticked.  
  
At himself.  
  
Clenching his fists together in a sign of anger, he began silently scolding himself for ever getting wrapped up in the voice's plan. All it had been doing was using him, all along, and he should have figured that out. What kind of evil mastermind was he, if he couldn't understand when he was being manipulated?  
  
He glared at the black Digitech in his hand, and then at the ten others that were scattered all over the ground. They should have warned him; they were talkative like that. Why was it that the things only worked when he least wanted them to? Couldn't they be useful for _once_ in his sorry little life?  
  
Breathing deeply, he allowed himself to reflect on the last few hours. It had all begun when he had made his way back to the voice's lair, intent on turning over the newest ten devices and hopefully gaining himself a slice of power in return. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop on a conversation. And he definitely hadn't intended in watching every single hope he had vanish it a metaphoric puff of smoke.  
  
The voice had been talking to someone when he arrived. The room had been dark, however, so he hadn't been able to see to whom the voice was talking to. From the sound of it, however, it seemed to be someone who was in control of the voice. He smiled ironically, remembering how he had thought, at the time, that everyone was a pawn. He didn't know how right he was however, until he heard the voice boasting about the newest person it had taken under its spell-him.  
  
He hadn't realized they were discussing him until he heard the voice relaying their entire conversation earlier. He had been curious at first, but then when the voice began _laughing_ at his craving for control and how, if the voice got his way, it was never going to be fulfilled. Rage had taken over his body at that point, and he nearly dashed in and attacked anything in sight just so he could show that he could hurt something.  
  
But then he remembered the Digitechs rolled tightly up in his shirt, and had decided that the voice needn't get its hands on them (or whatever it had; he had never actually seen the body belonging to it) and had quietly slipped away before he could be discovered by both beings.  
  
Which led him to his current self-downgrading. He knew that he had to get back at the voice, but how to do that was currently escaping him. The only thing he could thing to do was to aid the ten kids he so loathed, just because they were in his path to full control. The voice had ordered him to tear them apart. He would do no such thing. Not if it helped the voice succeed.  
  
He glanced down at the ten Digitechs spread over the ground, and a sardonic smirk crossed his face. What he was about to do could either make it harder for him or give him an upper hand. Stuffing his own Digitech in his pocket, he gathered up the rest in his arms and approached the cliff's edge. Far down below him, the ten children lay, each adjusting to the bright sunlight in their own way.  
  
It wasn't going to be his fault if they broke, he reminded himself, glancing down at the ten objects it his hands. It _was_ a very high height...he left this sudden train of thought, realizing that if they were destroyed, it might not be such a bad thing. Then no one would be able to get their hands on them.  
  
But then, he reconsidered, the voice had wanted to destroy them for a reason, correct? Maybe it meant that the kids were the only link to destroying it, and that the voice was scared that that would happen. He grinned. If the kids managed to get this voice off his hands...well, maybe they wouldn't be too bad.  
  
And with a final smile, he tossed the ten Digitechs down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: See how much the villian rocks? ::hugs him:: And in case anybody was wondering, he doesn't have a name yet. I'll think of it later, I swear. But for now, a name is not needed. As for a preview of the next chapter...I have absolutely no idea. Hey, we _are_ writing this as we go along...  
  
Remember to review, we like those.


	7. Chaos from a Digitech

**Digimon: Chaotic Future**

Disclaimer: Heh, we don't own Digimon, or anything that goes along with it. We do own our characters, our made-up Digimon, and the Digitechs however. I'm only going to warn you all once; don't take our ideas and use it in your own stories or else I'll bite your head off. Literally. Anyways, that's enough of a disclaimer I think...I hope that I haven't scared any of you off...

Author's Notes: Well, here's the seventh chapter. On a note to the disclaimer, I probably won't try and bite your head off...I'll leave Konamon to do that...Anyways, on to the next, (and dare I say it?) exciting chapter in our ongoing fic! Don't forget to review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Chaos from a Digitech**

The twins stared as they noticed several different objects falling down from...well, from the sky. At least, that's what it appeared to them. One minute, there was nothing there, and in the next, the objects were falling and soon after they caught sight of them, they had reached the ground. In the faint light, they had seen some shimmering of different colors, reds, oranges, blacks, blues, and yellows.

It seemed that whatever they were, they were different colors, just like there was the possibility that they were different things, as well. It all just didn't make sense to Rikui. He liked to know what was going on, that way, if the need arisen, he could access the situation and try to do something to make it better.

In short, he was a fairly positive kid with a positive outlook on things. He also didn't like it when other people acted rude, and in his opinion, mean, to other kids, especially when they were younger ones. Things like that just didn't make sense to him. He stared at the items that had fallen from the sky, not knowing what to make of them.

Besides him, Flamemon was just awakening. Rikui himself had only woken up a little while ago, just in time to see the items drop. A strange site in his eyes, a site that he had a feeling that he would never see again. At least, he hoped that a sight like that wouldn't greet his eyes when he was not ready for it. Things like that were just too strange.

Ryena had been up for awhile, just like Jinamon was, thinking and contemplating their situation. She didn't know where they were, who the other kids were, and why they were here. Obviously, they weren't in anyplace that she knew, or had seen. Perhaps they were in some small country in Africa, or maybe even in Australia. She knew that places like that had fields much like the ones that they were currently in. One thing she knew for sure, they weren't in the United States anymore, and, some of the other kids probably weren't from there anyways. For instance, she knew that the one dubbed as Frenchie by the girl known as Meg definitely wasn't in her home country; he was probably from France, hence the nickname that he had been given. She stared at the objects as they fell, and as they hit the ground, watching as they glittered in the sunlight.

Besides her, Kerra was by now furiously typing into her computer, trying to figure out what in the world those things were. Ryena herself had no clue, and, she doubted that her brother knew as well. So far, it seemed that most of the other kids were up, except for four of the boys. She didn't know what their names were, and wondered when she would find out. She turned her eyes back to the objects that were now scattered about the field.

Kerra groaned, so far, she had gotten no results on what the mysterious objects were. The fact that she was still half-asleep didn't help either; neither did Critimon's frequent comments, some of which just distracted her. "Critimon, could you please just let me try to figure this out myself? And in my own way?" Kerra finally asked, looking at her Digimon partner.

"Your not going to figure it out that way. You should go over and look at the objects," Critimon replied, shaking her head and looking pointedly at the closest one. Kerra sighed and put her computer to the side before starting to stand up. Rikui however, had all ready beaten her to the object, Flamemon at his side. He was quick on the uptake and seemed to have already figured out that the only way he was going to find out what the objects were would be to pick one up and look at it himself. He was by now, sitting on the ground with the object in his hands, observing it and frequently turning it around to see all of it.

Rikui stared at the object in his hands as he turned it over. It was red on the front, and was orange on the back, a fact that seemed a lot like fire in a fireplace, or a forest fire. The writing on the back of it especially unnerved him. Apparently, the writing was too small for him to read with his current gaze, and so, to fix the problem, he brought the thing closer to his face and squinted at it. Finally, after long minutes that seemed like forever, he was able to tell what it said.

What it said was strange, and made no sense to him. It said "_Digitech 5.0_", whatever that was. Clearly, this was some sort of new kind of video game or something that somebody had just carelessly dropped, or, maybe it had magically appeared in the sky out of nowhere. However, he ruled that possibility out. Things falling from the sky and appearing from nowhere sounded a lot like magic and he knew from experience, and his limited intelligence, that magic did not exist. It _couldn't _exist. Magic was for fantasy stories and the foolish people that believed in them and tried to _do_ magic. Finally, he decided to try the thing out and turned it over so that he could see the front of it again.

On the front, he noticed a dark blue screen as well as three buttons: two arrows and a circle in between them. Taking a deep breathe, he pressed the circle, expecting some kind of video game to show up on the screen. That was after all, what the device looked like; some sort of video game.

While Rikui was examining the object in his hands, Gareck sat up, and rubbed his eyes. It was clearly morning, and time for him to get up. He finished rubbing his eyes and looked around. Right away, his gaze noticed Girdramon, still sleeping, as well as Rikui who was examining some sort of object. Scattered around there were 9 other objects that looked like they were similar things to the one that the other boy was examining, even though they were different colors.

His gaze stopped at Rikui, wondering what the foolish boy was doing now. In his opinion, the boy was a fool; he knew nothing of life and the ways things really worked, sheltered as he probably had been in a house and never having to feel the pain of hunger. In his opinion, people like that were all fools. They didn't know the value of life until the time came for them to die, and sometimes not even then.

He had a low opinion of people like that. Whatever the younger boy was doing (he didn't know his name), he had a feeling that it would probably lead to trouble and something happening that wasn't all that good. That prospect didn't appeal very much to Gareck.

After a minute of seeing nothing happening, Rikui pressed the circular button again and was greeted by a loud, annoying sound that caused him to immediately drop the Digitech and clutch his ears. Everyone else that was awake did the same thing, and, the remaining kids that were still asleep were awakened up, Zack among them.

The others weren't too thrilled about that and several protests from them could be heard, none of which Rikui could understand due to the fact that his hands were covering his ears and that everyone was shouting all at once. The Digitech had made a loud sound that could only be stated as sounding like something shrieking loudly. It had also spoken a single word, "Digidestined." That word didn't have any apparent meaning to the young boy.

"All right, whoever just made that loud and incredibly annoying sound, fess up," Zack shouted, sounding angry as he glared at everybody around, sending an especially vicious glare at Meg who he thought had made the sound. A very strange sound.

"I don't know who did it, or what. How could you expect me to know?" Meg asked as she sent her death glare back at Zack who looked away. That boy was starting to get on her nerves. The only people that got more on her nerves were Frenchie, Computer Freak, and the two freaky twins.

"Maybe because you made that sound," Zack retorted, looking back at her.

"I did not!" she protested loudly, glaring at Zack again. Ryena looked over at the two of them. "If anyone made that sound, it was probably the twin over there." She added, pointing at Rikui who was staring at the Digitech, his hands now at his side. Slowly, he reached down to pick the device up again and continued to stare at it like an idiot. "You know, if you keep on staring at that thing with your ugly face, you'll probably turn it into a toad or something just as worse," she called out loudly to him. Rikui sent a quick glare in her direction and went back to studying the Digitech. He missed the glare that she sent back at him.

"Whatever," Zack said simply, looking back at the male twin. Gareck, who had been listening to the exchange with annoyance, snorted. They were stupid and their conversation was pointless. It was obvious that they would never get along. Girdramon snorted; he had a low opinion of the other children. It seemed like none of them had the brains to handle what the one he had chosen could.

"Stop fighting. It's kind of pointless," Jamie said, looking between the ones that were fighting. Meg and Zack looked at him and both glared at him, before looking away. Jamie seemed not to notice the double glare. The group fell into silence, neither wanting to voice what was on their minds.

After awhile of awkward silence, Rikui finally sighed. "Kid with the computer, could you come over here? This thing seems like a video game and yet...I can't get it to play the game that's most likely on it..." he called out, looking over at Kerra. Kerra nodded and stood up. She then began to walk towards Rikui followed by Critimon. When she reached him, she sat down on the ground besides him. "My name's Rikui by the way," Rikui stated, looking back at the Digitech.

"I'm Kerra," Kerra said, smiling, and pausing. "What exactly have you been able to find out?"

"Well, for one thing, it's called a Digitech 5.0...I think...Also, when you press the circle, you get a loud noise..." Rikui said, his eyes still on the device. Kerra nodded, and was about to say something before she was interrupted by Critimon.

"Digitech! That's one of the things that you all need! Flamemon, I'm surprised, you should no this!" the Digimon exclaimed excitedly, over-reacting a little. Flamemon, who was laying down on the ground on the other side of Rikui, looked over at Critimon.

"He didn't tell me what it was," Flamemon said simply to Critimon before directing his attention to Rikui. "Anyways, Rikui, try pressing the right button. Try to see what you'll find."

Nodding, Rikui complied and pressed the right arrow. He then settled down to wait for what would happen, expecting that it would take a little while. It had after all, taken a little while for the thing to work when he pressed the circle.

What happened was not what he expected....

Gareck looked around some more, and then stood up, sighing. Things were starting to get on his nerves, especially since they were just sitting around and not doing anything. Girdramon stood up as well and together, they started to make their way to the device that was all by itself, separated from the others which were somewhat close to each other. When he reached the object, it sat down on the ground next to it and picked it up. The object was a dark blue in color with a dark purple screen. Noticing the three buttons on the front, he turned it over to see the white back, and the small writing on it. It said "_Digitech 5.0". _That was something that he had heard the male twin saying.

He turned the thing around again and stared at the buttons for awhile. He then decided to try pressing a button and figure out what it said. He pressed the button on the right, an arrow-shaped button, and waiting the few seconds for the object to respond.

Rikui was greeted by a load of information appearing on the screen. It had information on his name, who he was, what had happened in his life, and a small picture of himself. It also showed other information which appeared a little after the rest of it.

_Digimon: Flamemon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Fire_

He recognized one of the pieces of information; Flamemon had said that his name was Flamemon and that he was a Digimon. Oddly, the other two things, the stuff about his location and Class, he had no idea what it was talking about. Those concepts were foreign to him and probably would be for a little while. After awhile of displaying that information, the screen darkened and the information disappeared.

Suddenly, the Digitech beeped and started to repeat "_The Field" _over and over again. Not knowing what that meant, Rikui sighed and placed the Digitech in his pocket. Obviously, the thing was his since he had his information on it. Unfortunately, the thing kept repeating those two words over and over again, causing his pocket to vibrate a little.

Kerra noticed the information that had appeared, as well as the fact that he had put it into his pocket, and decided to speak up. "So...What do you think of it?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I think that it's somehow mine, since it seems to know who I am and it knows some other stuff about me that it shouldn't know. Perhaps, you might have one as well, Kerra," Rikui replied, turning to look at her and smiling. Kerra nodded and smiled back.

"I hope so," she said, standing up and looking over at the other Digitechs on the ground. She noticed Gareck on the ground, holding a Digitech, and wondered if he had found one that was his as well.

After a few seconds of waiting, Gareck started to read the information that showed up. Apparently, the thing knew his name, his age, who he knew, what he had done, as well as several other things. It also said something about Girdramon.

_Digimon: Girdramon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Agression_

Location and Class? What were those? What was the Digital World? What did the Agression thing mean? Those questions and more went through Gareck's mind rapidly. He had no idea what was meant by what the device said. He sighed, and pressed one of the other buttons, an action that resulted in the screen becoming blank. Sighing again, he placed the device in his pocket and looked up to see what the others were doing.

After awhile of watching Gareck, and deciding that the object that he had put into his pocket was his Digitech, Kerra went back to looking at the other objects. Rikui had by now, gone back to join his twin sister and the others, followed by Flamemon. The Digitech was still pulsing in his pocket, something that clearly annoyed him a little as well as made him confused. Her eyes soon spotted an object that looked like it had some yellow to it and walked over to it. It was fairly close to the spot where Rikui had found the Digitech that belonged to her. Critimon followed along, muttering things about how the others seemed stupid and couldn't figure simple things out themselves, especially the identity of certain Digitechs that belonged to them.

She stopped by the Digitech, and sat down on the ground before picking it up. Once it was in her hands, she looked at it. The Digitech had a yellow front as well as a light blue screen. Turning it over, she noticed that the back was an orange in color and like Rikui's, it to said "_Digitech 5.0" _on it. Turning back to the front, she pressed the right button and waited while the information to come up on the screen. Like what had happened to Rikui, her screen displayed some information about whom she was and what her life had been. Critimon looked over her shoulder, reading the information as Kerra read it. It also had some information on it that she didn't understand fully.

_Digimon: Critimon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Wisdom_

Wisdom and the Digital World. Strange concepts to the confused and intelligent girl. "What's the Digital World?" Kerra asked as the data disappeared from the screen.

"The Digital World is where we are right now. We're in a certain part of it called The Field. The Digital World is the home of the Digimon, what I myself, and the others that have become the partners of your companions are," Critimon replied, a look of satisfaction on her face. She liked being the one that knew everything. Kerra nodded and as Critimon said this, the Digitech began to repeat "_The Field" _over and over again.

Kerra listened as the object repeated the message over and over again until finally, after a couple of minutes, it stopped. Once it had stopped, Kerra slipped it into her pocket, not wanting to drop the Digitech just like she didn't want it to get dirty. It was too shiny for that. Standing up, she started to make her way back to the group followed by Critimon. "Well, I've gotten my Digitech," she said to Rikui, smiling. Rikui nodded and smiled back at her. His Digitech had finally stopped vibrating in his pocket and had fallen silent.

After awhile of deciding that they weren't doing anything worthwhile, Gareck sighed and sat back down on the ground again to think. He needed to decide what his next move would be and whether or not he should stay with this group of mix-matched kids or go off on his own to shape his own destiny, without them. He knew that he could survive without them and get through this place that they had found themselves. The only thing was, he wasn't sure if the others could do the same. It looked like none of them had ever tried surviving on their own like Gareck had. _What a pity _he thought, shaking his head in annoyance as the thoughts kept on going through his mind.

Back among the group, Meg had watched as first the male twin, then the annoying and silent oldest boy among them, and then the Computer Freak found their Digitechs...Whatever they were. Things were definitely not happening as she would have liked.

For one thing, she would have preferred it if she had been the first to get a Digitech, not that stupid male twin that thought that he knew everything and seemed like he was the official leader of the group by saying that they had to "figure things out". Meg could have figured that out herself, and, in her opinion, he wasn't any sort of leader. For one thing, he didn't seem all that brave and he liked little kids too much. Or rather...he seemed to like little kids too much...

People like him were idiots that thought that they had to look after everybody since in their opinion; they were the only ones competent to deal with anything. Just like that older boy that was obviously the oldest among them. He too had an air about him that clearly stated that he thought of everyone else as inferior, or at least below him. _So far, the other kids that she had found herself with were rather interesting characters _she thought sarcastically, really thinking that they were all just plain annoying.

Ryena, deciding that she ought to find out if one of the Digitechs belonged to her, stood up and started to make her way towards them. She started to head towards one that had an orange color to it, or so it seemed to her. Jinamon followed along behind her, being the obedient Digimon that she was...for now. Jinamon could have abrubt changes in her mood, and did so fairly often. After awhile, Ryena reached the object and stooping down, she picked it up before straightening again. The Digitech had an orange front as well as a dark blue screen. It's back was also red in color. The exact opposite of her twins' Digitech. She carefully studied it for a moment, not even bothering to turn it around and look at the writing on the back. Instead, she just observed the front of it and its three buttons.

After several long minutes of making careful observations, she pressed the right arrow button much like the others had. Like the others, information, or data, appeared on the screen. Scanning it quickly, she brought her eyes to the part that mentioned Jinamon for the first time.

_Digimon: Jinamon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Light_

Obviously, she was in the Digital World and Jinamon was a Light type Digimon. At least, that was what she thought after her brother had told her what he had found on the screen of his Digitech. Ryena turned around and grinned at her twin who grinned back at her. She flashed him a quick flash of the Digitech before slipping it into her pocket. The screen had cleared of all information and was blank once more. She slowly started to make her way back to her brother with Jinamon following her. She intended on telling him all about what she had found on the screen of the mysterious device known as a Digitech.

Noticing the others that had picked up some of the objects and put them into their pockets, Connor stood up and Neitomon watched as the boy walked over to one of the objects nearby, and picked it up. The item had a Gray front, and a brown screen. Upon closer examination, the back was black had had words engraved into it. Noting what the words said mentally, Connor shifted it over to the front again and decided to try his luck and press one of the buttons. He closed his eyes, and pushed a button randomly. When he opened them again, the following had come up on the screen:

_Digimon: Neitomon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Honor_

He knew what Neitomon was and had an idea that they were in the Digital World, whatever that was. He just didn't know what the class part meant. Sighing, he placed the Digitech inside one of his pockets and walked back to Neitomon who had been watching him.

When he reached Neitomon, he smiled at the Digimon. "Well, Neitomon, it looks like I've found my Digitech," he said to his partner, still smiling.

"Great! Now we can be an invincible team!" Neitomon said, nodding his head as if to prove the point. Connor nodded and fell silent.

Silently, Meg cursed her luck. So far, some of the others had managed to find their...whatever they were, and she still didn't have hers. Annoyed, she stood up and started to make her way towards one of the objects still on the ground before an exited, Zack quickly moved ahead of her and picked up the object. She felt like telling him that the object was hers, but, then she saw a glint not too far away and started to move towards it. Apparently, another object was on the ground.

She picked it up, noticing the words on the back as well as the backs dark blue color, and then turned it around. The front was Ice blue in color and apparently, it had a clear screen with no apparent coloring to it. She stared at the object for a moment, thinking that something like this was something that Computer Freak would know what it was, and then she pressed a button. The sight of what came on the screen, and the noise, was not what she expected.

After he had picked up the Digitech that the other girl had been heading for, Zack stared at it, not knowing what to make of it. Obviously it was nothing that he had seen before as well as being something that most likely shouldn't of even have existed. The thing was green, with a light green back, and it also had a turquoise screen. After awhile of just staring at the thing, Zack decided to press the right triangle and after a few moments, a bunch of information appeared on the screen. One part drew his eyes immediately to it, after he had scanned down the screen for a bit, a screen that revealed a lot of information about himself that it shouldn't have known.

_Digimon: Ligazumon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Nature_

He had no idea what the thing meant, and so, he put it in his pocket and shook his head. He sat quickly on the ground and started to think. Ligazumon came over to him and sat down on the ground besides him.

Almost immediately, a grid-like screen appeared on the screen of her Digitech with several dots. There were ten of them clustered close together, the center one which was blue, the color of Meg's Digitech, and they were all different colors. There was a dot of black not too far away, in a spot that looked as if it was on one of the cliffs. Frowning, Meg looked away from the Digitech and at the surroundings. She saw nothing and turned her gaze back to the Digitech. Upon her pressing the button, it had started to say 'Digidestined' over and over, in an annoying voice that was starting to get on her nerves. It was also beeping as it said this. She was shocked; she had no idea that the thing could talk.

Shaking her head, and clearing it of her momentary shock, Meg glared at the object in her hands. "SHUT-UP!" she yelled at it loudly, wanting it to just be quiet and leave her alone. The others, hearing her shout, looked over at Meg, a look of surprise on their faces. They had not expected her to yell like that. Tampa Bay Lover, who was the closest, glared at her; he was clearly annoyed with her sudden shout.

"Whatever it is that my partner is yelling at, shut your trap and leave her alone!" Minikimon called out, trotting over towards where Meg was. "That's your Digitech."

"I know!" she snapped at her Digimon partner. She wasn't stupid; she had seen the writing on the back of the Digitech. Surprisingly, when she shouted, the object actually stopped making the beeping sound and did just what she had told it to; it had shut up and was now displaying a blank screen.

Glaring angrily at the Digitech, she pressed a different button, and was greeted by a screen that said everything imaginable about her. At the bottom, there were the words:

_Digimon: Minikimon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Ice_

Now the thing was displaying stuff that she didn't understand, and it annoyed her. She felt like yelling something at it again but before she could, the device's screen became blank once more. There was no more data on it. Glaring at it once more, she stuffed it into her pocket angrily and glared at the others that were staring at her. The two twins, Computer Freak, Tampa Bay Lover, and Frenchie were all staring at her. The two that looked like they were now friends were averting their eyes away from her, not wanting to look at her. The kid that thought he knew everything, and could do it better than anyone else, ignored her and continued to think. He was used to people getting angry all the time; he himself had become angry frequently during his life. Now, more than ever, he wanted to leave this group of kids that he had found himself with that obviously couldn't do anything.

After awhile, the twins stood up from where they were sitting, and directed their attention to Meg. "You shouldn't yell, you know," the male twin said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll yell if I want to," Meg retorted, sending her death glare at the two of them. They were not on her favorites list of people. They just annoyed her.

After awhile, Naram and Jamie stood up and started to make their way towards two of the objects that were close together. When they reached them, they bent down and each picked one up, holding them in their hands as they stood up straight. Naram held a White on the front Digitech with a blue back. His screen was a light blue in color and it said "_Digitech 5.0_"

Jamie on the other hand, had picked up a pale yellow on the front Digitech with a red back and a clear screen. Like Naram's, it too said "_Digitech 5.0._" Obviously, the two things were somewhat alike. "What do you think?" Jamie asked, looking over at Naram.

"I don't know," Naram replied, shrugging. Dragomon was flying in the air not too far from them and was looking at the two objects in their hands. Konamon was on the ground next to Jamie.

"Press a triangle! Press a triangle!" Dragomon said excitedly, flying in a circle around them several times. Naram and Jamie, shrugged, and they pressed the right green triangle. On both of their screens, it showed information about them. It also said something about their Digimon. Naram's screen said:

_Digimon: Dragomon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Heart_

Jamie's screen said:

_Digimon: Konamon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Purity_

The two boys didn't know what that was supposed to mean and before they could figure it out, the screens had become blank again. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and then carefully placed the Digitechs back into their pockets.

Luke, who was by now the only one without a Digitech, slowly stood up from his position on the ground and started to walk towards the one remaining object on the ground. It was lying on its side in a bush, and looked a little beaten up, as had some of the other Digitechs. It was blue with a purple back, and it had a light blue screen. He could see the beginning of the word Digitech, and carefully, he reached his hand out to grasp the object. He slowly withdrew it from the bush, not wanting to scratch it up any more. As he pulled it out, he noticed data on the screen. He had pushed one of the buttons while withdrawing it from the bush. The data disappeared quickly, and he had been only able to see the following:

_Digimon: Hanumon_

_Location: Digital World_

_Class: Wind_

Seeing that, he wondered what the rest of the data on the screen had said and he slowly turned around to face the others, his Digitech still in his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, the seventh chapter is done now and "..." just has to start working on the eighth chapter. I hope that you all liked this one. As to the next chapter, I honestly have no idea what its going to be about. We haven't really decided and we _are _kind of making this up as we go along. All I know is that something interesting will happen...That's all, and I'm not even so sure that that's right...Just kidding! Something interesting has to happen or it wouldn't be a good story, right? Anyways, don't forget to read and review!


End file.
